the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Shop at Forever 21 at the Altamonte Mall
This page will describe, in detail, how to navigate through the Forever 21 store at the Altamonte Mall in Orlando, Florida. I will talk about its lay-out, dynamics and location Location of Mall and Parking Information The Altamonte Mall is located to the right of FL-436. The entrance to the shopping complex can be found either directly from FL-436 or from the side road by the name of Palm Springs Drive. There are a number of parking lots that you can park in, depending on which entrance of the mall you want to walk into. I would suggest parking in the parking lot closest to the food court. There will be signs pointing you in the right direction. Once you've parked, you can enter the doors of the mall. Location of Store Once you've entered the mall, you will go to the directory and find the food court. Forever 21 is directly across from the food court so this will be your point of reference. Once you have found the food court, you should see the black "Forever 21" sign above the store. Now, you can go through the doors in front. The entranceway should be open, so you won't have to push or pull the double doors. Layout of Forever 21 You will have entered the store on the second level (the store has two levels). Towards the front, there will be cocktail hour, fancier clothes and in the middle of the floor you will find more casual, day-time outfits. On the far side, towards the back, there are children's clothes and accessories such as jewelry, socks and lingerie. Also, a sale rack will be available at the back left corner of the store with items $15 and under. There is also a checkout counter in the back center of the second level. This is the general makeup of the second level. If you want to get to the first level, there is an escalator that is directly across from the entrance to the store and that can be seen clearly. Once you've taken the escalator, you will be on the second floor. The second floor has a wider selection of clothes. The front of the store has casual dresses and tops and the back right corner has mainly jeans, shorts and pants, with some occasional jumpsuits and rompers. On the right side of the store, there is a punk-rock, grungy section and a section of formal-wear. Towards the middle of the level, there is a section designated just for shoes. Diagonally to the left of the shoe stand are the fitting rooms. To the right of the fitting rooms is a checkout counter that has goodies and accessories in containers that you can look at while you wait in line to buy your clothes. Trying on Clothes If you found some clothes that you would like to try on, you can bring them to the dressing room. There may or may not be a waiting line. Once it is your turn, an attendant will approach you and ask how many items you have to try on. You can take up to six in the dressing room with you at one point. If you have more than that, the attendant will take your other items for you and you can ask to swap them out with clothes that you didn't like. He/she will grab a number referring to how many clothing items you have and place it on your door for you. They will open your door for you and you can close it and begin to try your items on. As you try on, you can bring the attendant clothes that didn't work out and switch them out for new clothes you wanted to try on, but couldn't due to the item limit for dressing rooms. The dressing room one room for each person that wants to try on clothes. Technically, only one person is allowed in each room, but if you are with a friend and want to show them your outfits, you can open your door and show off your threads. Once you are done trying your items, you can hang them back up on their hangers and return the items you don't want either to the attendant or to the rack of discarded clothes. Purchasing Items You can now exit the dressing room and get in line to purchase your items if you have any. The line should be to your left. When it is your turn to check out, a cashier will signal you to come to their cash register. You will hand them your clothes and they will ring them up and/or take off security alarms that may be attached to them. They will tell you your total and it should appear on the credit card machine in front of you as well. You can pay with either a cash or card. If you pay with cash, you can hand it directly to the cashier and depending on whether or not you need change, they will respond accordingly. If you are paying with a credit or debit card, you can swipe or insert your chip into the machine and it will direct you on what to do next. Once you have paid, you will be handed a receipt or the attendant will ask if you would like the receipt in your shopping bag. After you have taken your receipt and bag, you are free to exit the store and continue on your journey.